


Ryoumarx gay sexy times

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Hap borth xander lol





	Ryoumarx gay sexy times

**Author's Note:**

> Dont drink and write

Once upon a time ryoma and xander are really gay oops now the lobster is up noodle mans anusholw theres moanin n shiet oops mayo spilled lmao

Nohrians are weird lel


End file.
